Aggravated Asphalt
Aggravated Asphalt is a HTML5 endless runner mobile game based on Happy Tree Friends, also available on the web. Intro After getting plenty of exercise, Flippy passes by a cycling Toothy. One of the bicycle wheels is popped by a tack, so Flippy picks it up. But Toothy crashes into a trash can and gets decapitated by a mailbox. Flippy imagines an old pineapple as a grenade and nervously flees the scene, only to find more hazards on the road. Gameplay The player must help Flippy get as far as possible, using the left and right arrow keys to move. Obstacles to be avoided include vehicles, objects and other characters. The up and down arrow keys can be used to jump and slide, respectively. Items can be picked up as power-ups. The game is over when Flippy loses all his health, caused by bumping into obstacles. Coins can be collected to continue where the player left off. A new high score is made depending on the distance reached. There are two types of levels in the game, each progressing past each other. The first shows Flippy in his normal state, and three grenades must be collected to pass. The next shows him as Fliqpy, and imagining himself in the Vietnam War. A big Flippy face appears at the end of this level. Deaths #In the comic intro, Toothy is decapitated. #Cuddles and Sniffles are sliced in half if Fliqpy bumps into them. Injuries *In the game, Flippy or Fliqpy can bump into obstacles, causing them to lose health. Trivia *This game is similar to the popular Android game Subway Surfers, along with Despicable Me: Minion Rush and Temple Run. *Giggles and The Mole appear on the normal Flippy levels, while Sniffles and Cuddles appear in the flipped-out Flippy levels. *The background music that plays in the flipped-out Flippy level is the same music that was used in the Ka-Pow! episode Operation: Tiger Bomb, when Flippy turns into Fliqpy. **Also, the background music that plays in the Good Flippy level is the same at the start of the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Where Cuddles and Toothy jump out of the closet wearing costumes. *If you look closely, in the lower left corner of the screen, you'll see that Flippy's face is normal at the beginning. When you pick up the first grenade, Flippy is still normal, but becomes surprised, indicating that he's going through the first phase of his flip-out. When you pick up the second grenade, he does a pretty flipped-out face, meaning that he's one phase away to flip-out completely. When you pick up the last grenade, he does his trademark Fliqpy face. *Cuddles is always seen with a skeleton laying behind him, which would hurt Flippy if he bumps into it. So Flippy must jump when encountering Cuddles in order to avoid this obstacle. *Sniffles has a noticeably smaller nose, similar to episodes such as Dream Job which was released around the same time. *The browser version doesn't seem to have any music or sound. This is fixed by pausing in the middle of the game and clicking on both buttons that enables both music and sound. Category:HTF games Category:Other Media